Wicked Blood Disney Descendants
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: The Wicked Witch of the West is known as one of the most powerful witches in all the worlds. Her daughter, Wanda, also fits that title. Only problem? The two were banished to the Isle of the Lost, where there is no magic. But now there is a chance to get that power back. Will bad blood keep them wicked? Can a dog-fearing boy save Wanda from the same path as her mother?
1. Possible Mistake

**_Once upon time...a long, long time ago…A beautiful maiden married_** _\- screw this, I ain't telling the story like that, so let's try this opening again._

 _Twenty years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest, personal friend. (Honestly, who has that many friends?) Anyways, instead of going on a honeymoon like they should have, Beast decided to unite all the kingdoms in the world and create the United States of Auradon. And of course he got himself voted as king...go figure._

 _So, mainly to make sure that everyone lived 'Happily Ever After', King Best rounded up all the villains and the sidekicks, even resurrecting the dead ones and even stealing others from their own little dimension. He then booted them off the Isle of Lost with a wonderful magical barrier to keep the villains trapped. That's where I live._

 _Nothing was good here. There was no wifi, no magic, and certainly no way out. I thought I'd stay here forever...until this happened..._

Staring out at the Isle of the Lost, Prince Benjamin allowed the tailor to take control of his body as he was fitted for his coronation. While his body was in Auradon, Ben's mind was fixated on the dark island across the waters.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" King Beast and his wife, Queen Belle, walked into Ben's room, "You're just a baby."

"He's turning sixteen dear," Belle pointed out in her soft voice as she began tidying up her son's room out of habit.  
Still on his stool, Ben greeted his father, "Hey pops."

King Beast made no acknowledgement of his greeting and continued to speak about his time as king, "Sixteen! He's far too young to be crowned king," The former beast took off his glasses, "I didn't make a good decision till I was at least forty-two."

The king's wife scoffed in disbelief, "You decided to marry me at twenty-eight."  
"It was either you or the teapot." King Beast joked, causing his son to chuckle. Looking over at his wife and the look of disappointment she had, he added, "Kidding."

Swallowing, Ben deiced that now would be a good time to tell his parents his plan for Auradon, "Mom, Dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation." His parents both had looks of surprise and excitement, "I've deiced that the children of the Isle of the Lost...should be given a chance," Belle and Beast both had weary expressions at mention of the isle, "To live here in Auradon."

In astonishment, Belle dropped the shirt in her hands and Beast's jaw dropped open. Even the tailor was shocked by the prince's announcement.

Ben stepped off the stool, "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."  
King Beast breathed deeply, trying to keep his temper under control, "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us."

"We start out with a few at first," Ben commented, hoping to make his parents feel more assured, "Only the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Ben's father said in a snippy tone.  
Belle put a hand on her husband's arm, a calming and reassuring act, "I gave you a second chance," She reminded him before turning to her son, "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen," Ben paused for a moment. He knew his parents would react horribly at the mention of the next villians. The last two villains were possibly the worst on the whole island. But that was why their children needed help the most, "And the Wicked Witch of the West and Maleficent." At the mention of the villains the tailor let out a yelp and scurred from the room.

"Maleficent!" Beast exclaimed with anger, "She is the worst villain in the land, and don't even let me start on that green skinned witch!"  
"Dad, hear me out here." Ben tried to reason with his father, but King Beast silenced him.

"I won't hear of it!" Beast announced in a booming voice, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"  
Ben shook his head and raised his voice at his parents, "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?" King Beast became silent as he thought on Ben's words, "Dad…"

"I suppose the children are innocent." King Beast said softly, before turning around to leave the room, shaking his head at the thought of villainous children attending Auradon Prep.

His mother gave Ben a smile that showed her proudness in him before fixing his jacket and telling him, "Good job." She turned and joined her husband in leaving the room.

As they did, Ben looked out towards the Isle of the Lost. The five children of the most evilest villains would be coming. This would change everything. For both the heroes and the villain


	2. Truly Rotten

The daughter of Maleficent herself, Mal, finished up a graffiti image of her malevolent mother. Jumping from boxes, she turned with a wicked smile and began to sing, **"** ** _They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil,_** **"** Mal forcefully bumped shoulders with a passing boy, **"** ** _And that makes me glad."_**

Climbing down from a ladder, Jay sang, **_"A dirty no good, down to the bone."_** Passing a graffiti art of his father, Jay broke through an exit from the alley, **_"You're worst nightmare, can't take me home"_**

 ** _"So I got some mischief, in my blood."_** Sixteen year old Wanda strutted down a table, purposely stepping on people's food, **_"Can you blame me?"_** Before ducking under a railing, she smiled flirtatiously at a nearby boy, **_"I never got no love."_**

 ** _"They think I'm callous, a low life hood"_** Carlos sang as he came from a nearby window before swiping a nearby workers handkerchief, **_"I feel so useless,"_** He stole an apple from a girl before throwing it back at her.

 **"** ** _Misunderstood!_** **"** All five descendants shouted.

Evie joined with her two best friends and strutted down the alley with them, **"** ** _Mirror, mirror, on the wall; who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world…_** **"**

The five descendants joined together and slammed against a fence singing in harmony, **"** ** _I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core._** **"** They ripped the fence open with power and began to wreck the laundry station.

Kicking over baskets and ripping down clotheslines, they sang, **"** ** _I'm rotten to the core. And who could ask more? I'm nothing like the kid, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."_**

Wanda directed her friends into the nearby tunnels and lead them in the banging the nearby pipes to make a ruckus.

 **"** ** _Call me a schemer. Call me a freak,_** **"** Taking one of her spray cans, Mal sprayed a shower curtain with a large, purple 'M', **"** ** _How can you say that? I'm just, unique._** **"**

Rolling off a doorway, Jay sang, **"** ** _What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends?_** **"** He innocently poured tea for the couple sitting down, before jumping over their table and stealing the pot, **"** ** _What's up with that?_** **"**

Evie pushed her way out of a maze of scarves singing, **"** ** _So I'm a misfit? So I'm a flirt?_** **"** She twirled the scarf of a boy and gave him flirty looks, **"** ** _I broke your heart. I made you hurt._** **"**

 **"** ** _The past is past, forgive forget._** **"** Carlos pushed people down as he climbed up a tall shelf and kicked everything off of it, **"** ** _The truth is…_** **"** He threw a basket onto a girls headed before jumping into a nearby cart and shouting with his friends, **"** ** _You ain't seen nothing yet!_** **"**

Mal, Evie, and Wanda watched Jay and Carlos swing on the kitchen pole as they harmonized, **"** ** _Mirror, mirror, on the wall; who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world…_** **"**

The five descendants scurried through a crowded street. Many people cleared the area when they saw the villainous children approaching, but a few stayed to join in with the dance the five performed. Dancing powerful to the beat, they sang, **"** ** _I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core._** **_I'm rotten to the core, core. And who could ask more? I'm nothing like the kid, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."_**

The teens completed their dance and as a small boy in wagon passed by, Mal viciously ripped the lollipop from his hands before raising it up for show. The teenagers laughed maliciously at the small boys sadness. However, their laughter was cut short as many of the teens began to scramble and scream away in fright.

The five friends; Evie, Carlos, Jay, Wanda, and Mal, didn't even have to turn around to know who was coming.  
Mal turned around and greeted, "Hi Mom."

Pushing her henchmen aside, the ruler of the Isle of the Lost appeared with a look of dissatisfaction, "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm really disappointed."

Mal felt a faint gut punch from her mother's comment, but hope to please her mother, she added, "It was from a baby."

"Ah! that's my nasty little girl." Mal smiled and handed it to her mother, only to see the evil fairy spit on it, stick it under her armpit, and hand it to her henchman, "Give it back to the dreadful thing."

"Mom-" Mal began to complain, but Maleficent silenced her.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent stopped speaking when she saw her daughter mocking her words, "Walk with me." Maleficent pulled Mal a few feet away, leaving her friends to stand there awkwardly, "You see, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts; _How to be me_."

Wanda covered an insult at Maleficent with a cough, "Egomaniac." Jay, Carlos, and Evie smiled at her, but Mal gave her a glare before she nodded to her mother. "I know that. And I'll do better."

"Oh! There's news!" Maleficent exclaimed, turning to all five of the descendants. "I buried the lead. You five have been chosen to go to a different school…" Wanda felt a sick feeling began to come, "In Auradon."

At the mention of the kingdom, Wanda let out a short scream and tried to run with Evie, Carlos, and Jay. However, the four were grabbed and forced to stay put by Maleficent's henchmen.

Mal raised her hand for her friends to stop struggling, "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses."

"And perfect princess," Evie said in a dream tone, stepping forward to Mal. The evil princess got looks of disgust from Wanda and Mal. "Ugh."

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms," Jay added, "Unless it's leather, you feel me." Wanda nodded in agreement with her male friend. Both shared a passion for leather material clothing.

Putting both hands on her hips, Wanda stepped forward to speak, "Not to mention that 'Glinda the Good Witch' is gonna be there!"

Carlos stepped closer as well, "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave…"

Jay snuck behind Carlos and mimicked a dog bark, causing the spiky haired boy to jump into Wanda's arms. The redhead gave Carlos a glare before dropping him to the ground.

"Aww...you think it's small, pumpkin? It's all about world domination!" Maleficent watched as the five descendants did nothing, "Knuckleheads!" She stomped off before calling, "Mal!" The five friends shared a look, before following in line behind Mal, walking off into Maleficent's castle.


	3. Loving Parents

The quintet followed Mal's mother into their shabby castle where all of their villainous parents had gathered.

Maleficent filed her nails to a sharp point on her chair as she announced her plan to the teenagers, "You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. And you will bring me back her magic wand," She blew on her nails and gave a smirk, "Easy peasy."

Wanda gave Maleficent a look of disbelief, "Seriously? Easy peasy?"  
Maleficent smirk grew deeper and leaned over to pat Wanda's pale face, "Easy peasy, lemon squeezy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked in a skeptical tone.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns." Maleficent said in a bored tone.  
Carlos spoke up with a gesture to the five teens, "Um, I-I think she meant us."

Mal was motioned forward by her mother, "It's all about you and me, baby." Maleficent then asked, "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, who doesn't?" Mal answered.

"Well, then get me the Magic Wand!" Maleficent practically yelled, "The you and I can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my scepter, I will be able to end both good and evil to my will!"

Evil Queen lowered her mirror and corrected, "Our vil." Cruella de Vil pointed in agreement, Jafar turned around to actually look at Maleficent. The Wicked Witch of the West, Elphaba, gave Maleficent a look that told her to correct herself.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent said in a dull tone, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy."

"Wha-, Mom!" Mal was silenced by her mother allowing her glowing, green eyes to be at her daughter's level. Mal's also began to glow faintly in defence of her mother, but eventually she gave way, "Ugh, fine, whatever."

"I win." Maleficent said cockily.

From there, the other four teens were called over by their parents.

"Evie! My little evelette in training," Evie rushed over to her mother and sat down with her, listening intentively to the Evil Queen, "You just find yourself a prince, with a big castle and a mother in-law wing-"

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" The mother-daughter duo finished together, causing Evie to laugh in a dreamy matter

"No laughing!" Evil Queen stopped her, "Wrinkles."

Cruella spoke up, "Well, they're not taking my Carlos either. I'd miss him too much." Cruella oddly gave the boy a pat on his cheek.

"Really, Mom?" Carlos questioned in surprise

"Yes!" Cruella answered, "Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my furs? And scrape the bunions off my feet?" Carlos hopefully attitude was died down by those words.

As he held his mother's leg, he said, "Yeah, well maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Carlos," Cruella's tone changed once more, "They have dogs in Auradon."

At the very mention of the trigger, Carlos exclaimed with fright, "Oh no! I'm not going!"

"Jay isn't going either!" Jafar added to Cruella, "I need him to stock the shelves in my store." He pulled his son a bit farther away from the others and asked, "What did you score?" Jay then began pulling out many different trinkets before showing a lamp to his father. Jafar gave a gasp and ripped it from his son's hand, "A lamp!" He rubbed it with hope, but nothing happened.

"Dad," Jay said, "I already tried." Jafar gave a look of displeasure and handed it back to Jay.

Wanda, who had moved over to her once green mother, gave Elphaba a begging look, one pleading not to make her go to Auradon.

"My darling won't be going as well. Somebody must take care of those wretched flying monkeys." The Wicked Witch said, "Not to mention she has touched her studies." For once, Wanda was freely willing to do her homework, as long as she didn't have to go to Auradon.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen added

"What is wrong with you all?!" Maleficent demanded, "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" Maleficent stomped down from her chair and slammed her hands on the table, "For twenty years, _I_ have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge!" Maleficent jabbed a finger at Evil Queen, "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men-"

"Ow." The queen said, remembering being pushed off a cliff.

"-Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!-"  
Jafar raised a wooden spoon "I'll-" Before he could do anything reckless, Jay held his father back.

"-Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" Maleficent said to Cruella.

Cruella gave a menacing smile, "Oh, but they didn't get the baby. They didn't-" She began to laugh manically, "They didn't get the baby!"  
Maleficent then stood in front of the red haired, mother-daughter duo, "-And let us not forget what Glinda, Dorothy, the Wizard, even your only love, did to you! They all sent you here onto this island, even after you surrendered."

The Witch of the West growled and she grabbed the nearest thing to break, which was the Evil Queen's drink. Crushing it in her hands, she yelled, "I just wanted what was mine!"

"And I, Maleficent, evilest of them all," Maleficent sat down on Evil Queen and took her mirror will finally have revenge on Sleeping beauty, and her relentless little prince...Villains!"

"Yes?" The other four parents said

Maleficent gave a smile, "Our day has come."

 **For those of you wondering about Elphaba, my Wicked Witch is based off the one from Wicked (the play) and a tad from the one from OUAT**


End file.
